1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bag having multiple functions, and in more detail, it relates to a bag having multiple functions which can be used not only as an ordinary bag, but also to provide a variety of functions by itself or with a sheet and hood contained in the bag.
2. Prior Art
Up to now, a variety of bags, such as those for shopping, have been produced. However, these bags are designed to be used as a single-function unit.
Therefore, it has been a general fixed idea that a variety of bags are required for accommodating various things suited to the size or type of the particular bag.